Hak
Hak (also known as Son Hak) is the deuteragonist of the anime and manga series, Yona of the Dawn. He is the former General of the Wind Clan and is also the main love interest and protector of Princess Yona. Relationships Yona Yona is the main female protagonist of the series and is the main love interest of Hak. Ever since childhood, Hak has been close friends with Yona and her cousin, Soo-Won, all developing a close friendship between them. Since their childhood, Hak and Yona have displayed playful bickering with one another, but despite their fights, they remain close and loyal friends. Over the years, Hak began to develop romantic feelings for Yona and eventually his love deepens and he falls in love with her. Originally, he was unaware of his feelings of love for Yona, confused with himself as he became easily irritated whenever he is around her. Eventually, when he first began his duty of being Yona's personal bodyguard by protecting her from an unwanted suitor, claiming to be her lover, Hak finally began to realize his true feelings for her. In regards to protecting Yona and his role as her bodyguard, Hak makes her protection his top priority in any danger and despite their friendship since childhood, Hak has a tendency to address Yona by her formal title as "Princess". However, Hak doesn't act on his feelings for Yona, well aware that she has been in love with her cousin, Soo-Won ever since their childhood. Despite knowing her heart belongs to Soo-Won, he is happy and content with being able to protect her and overall wants Yona to be happy, willing to sacrifice his feelings to ensure Yona's happiness and ultimately wishes her great joy with Soo-Won. However, upon the events when Soo-Won murdered Yona's father and attempted to assassinate her for silence, leaving Yona almost a complete broken shell of herself, Hak became extremely furious over Soo-Won's actions. Hak is crushed by his former friend's actions of betrayal towards himself and especially Yona, seeing he was the only person she ever loved in her entire life and he completely betrayed them. Being forced to flee the castle to ensure their safety, Hak continues to remain extremely protective of Yona, remaining loyal to his duty and promise to keep her safe. Hak becomes really worried for Yona's well being, realizing after everything she went through, she almost has no strength to continue living and doesn't even act on her own for any actions whatsoever. Hak blames Soo-Won for Yona's state of mind and attempts to help her move to on with her life by hiding a hairpin that Soo-Won gave her shortly beforehand. However, seeing that she still harbours feelings for him as well as the hairpin being her only source of strength, Hak vows to protect both Yona and the hairpin, seeing it's allowing her to continue living life even if it means helping her to retain her feelings for Soo-Won. Eventually over time, Yona slowly begins to heal from her emotional wounds, growing happy once again much to Hak's relief. Since they began their journey, many people have come to realize Hak is in love with Yona and when questioned about their relationship, both deny these claims, but still question and noticing the pair's obviously close relationship as well as Hak's extreme protectiveness of Yona. In regards to danger, Hak tries to prevent Yona from encountering anywhere dangerous and instructs her to hide if guards appear to attack them. However, during the assault against the Fire Clan with Hak becoming severely hurt and poisoned, Yona decides to take action to ensure his safety, refusing to lose another person she cares for after losing her father. However, due to low strength, Yona and Hak fell off a cliff and despite his own serious injuries, Hak managed to protect Yona, becoming her shield and breaking her fall, holding her extremely tight within his arms. When Yona and Hak are later rescued and nursed back to health, Yona remains extremely worried for Hak, seeing how far he'd gone to protect her while making Yona realize how she has been taking him and his protection for granted. When Hak awakens during the night to regain his weapon, Yona is distraught of his brief disappearance and cries out for him and upon their reunion she expresses how much he means to her, much to his shock. Unable to contain his feelings, Hak admits he would gladly sacrifice his own life to ensure Yona's survival and attempts to kiss Yona, but she misunderstands the situation, leading to a head butt between the pair. Throughout the series, Yona remains completely oblivious of Hak's true romantic feelings towards her and she has a tendency to unintentionally create romantic settings or say something in a romantic tone, much to Hak's annoyance and embarrassment. Despite his efforts to keep his feelings hidden as he had done in the past, Hak continues to find it more and more difficult to hide his love for Yona and despite the possibility she remains in love with Soo-Won, he wishes for Yona to remain by his side. Since their journey began and after the attack from the Fire Clan, Yona has developed an incredibly strong desire to fend for herself, not wanting Hak to continue of holding the burden of protecting her. Originally, Yona believes that Hak is merely protecting her due to the promise he made to her father years ago and so Yona hopes to grow stronger in order to allow Hak to regain his freedom of protecting her. However, unknown to Yona, Hak doesn't mind even if he is treated as a tool, seeing protecting Yona is all he truly cares for. When Yona expresses further interest such as the ability to use weapons to defend herself, Hak secretly hates having Yona to handle weapons, not wanting her to handle the pain of forcing to take a life in a deadly life or death matter. Ultimately, Hak wishes for Yona to rely completely on him to ensure her survival and not have any danger or harm come to her. However, despite his worries for Yona's safety, Hak grows to respect her wishes and begins to teach Yona how to use a bow and arrow. Yona continues to become more independent and during the quest of meeting the Blue Dragon Warrior, Yona request Hak to remain behind while she meets with the Blue Dragon on her own. Due to his protectiveness, Hak refuses to leave Yona's side and whenever she orders otherwise, Hak shows great reluctance. Yona convinces Hak, assuring her safety as well of her trust in him. Despite Yona's strong and grave exterior, she still has great fear in dangerous situation and always calls for Hak to rescue her and their friends. In extremely dangerous situation, Hak appears to have a connection with Yona, sensing whenever she is facing great danger. Hak will stop at nothing until he finds and reunites with Yona, greatly proven and shown during the events of the earthquake when everyone went to find the Blue Dragon Warrior. During this time, Hak greatly blames himself for being unable to protect Yona and even prays to her father not to take Yona away from him. Eventually, when Hak finally manages to rescue them, he embraces Yona upon their reunion. Gallery Yona & Hak E2.jpg|Hak saves Yona. Yona & Hak E2 (2).jpg|Hak comforts Yona . Yona & Hak E2 (1).jpg Hak (Three Years Prior).jpg|Hak at the age of 15. Yona & Hak E3 (4).jpg|Hak pretends he and Yona are lovers. Yona & Hak E3 (3).jpg Yona & Hak E3 (2).jpg Yona & Hak E3 (1).jpg|Yona hides behind Hak. Yona & Hak E3 (11).jpg Yona & Hak E3 (10).jpg Yona & Hak E3 (9).jpg Yona & Hak E3 (8).jpg Yona & Hak E3 (7).jpg Yona & Hak E3 (6).jpg Yona & Hak E3 (5).jpg Yona & Hak E7 (2).jpg Yona & Hak Kiss Attempt E7 (2).jpg|Hak attempts to kiss Yona. Yona & Hak Kiss Attempt E7 (1).jpg|Hak begins to express his feelings for Yona. Yona & Hak E7 (1).jpg HakAndYonaKiss.jpg|Hak receives a kiss from Yona Trivia *He is nicknamed The Lightning Beast of Kouka due to his incredible lightening fast combat skills. *He is 18 years old. *He was best friends with Soo-Won. External Links *Hak - Yona of the Dawn Wikia Category:Male Love Interest Category:Anime Love Interest Category:Teenage Love Interest Category:Combat Able Love Interest Category:Childhood Friend Category:Unaware Love Interest Category:Love Interest With a Love Rival Category:Love Triangle Category:Protagonist's Love Interest Category:Unrequited Love Category:Comical Love Interest Category:Muscular Love Interest Category:Possible Romance Category:Humans Category:Knights Category:Heartbroken Love Interest